A concrete pump truck is a typical pump truck, and to ensure safety during the construction of the concrete pump truck, a usual practice is to use a removable protruding landing leg so as to extend the length of a landing leg and then expand the support range of the concrete pump truck to reduce danger of rollover. However, during the operation of the concrete pump truck, external loads such as actions of a boom and pumping operation incur the vibration of the whole truck, and then result in offset of gravity centre, and also, the geographic factors of the operation environments of the concrete pump truck are complex, when an operator misestimates the state of the pump truck or misoperates the pump truck, rollover may be incurred.
Therefore, complete machine stability is an important index for evaluating the performances of the concrete pump truck, and decides the working performance of the concrete pump truck, and relates to the reasonableness and safety of the design of the concrete pump truck as well as the personal safety of the operator at the construction site, thus, ensuring the stability during the operation of the concrete pump truck is especially important.
A typical stability control system in the prior art usually comprises a detecting device, a controlling device and an alarm device, and the detecting device is mainly used for detecting the current positions of the gravity centers of the parts of the concrete pump truck and transmitting gravity centre position signals to the controlling device, and the controlling device calculates a complete machine gravity centre according to a predetermined strategy and compares it with a preset balance range, when the complete machine gravity centre falls out of the balance range, the alarm device alarms.
As known to all, during operation the concrete pump truck is affected by various environments and use conditions, while the detecting device in the prior art only takes into consideration several factors of turret dip angle, boom extension, the unfolding angle of the landing leg and the displacement of the landing leg to calculate the gravity centre of a concrete pump truck system and conduct anti-rollover analysis of the pump truck, as the factors as considered are few, the precision in calculating the gravity centre of the system is poor.
Also, the balance range in the prior art for judging the gravity centre position of the pump truck is set in advance and fixed, the error of judging is large.
Therefore, how to provide a stability control system with high precision in calculating the gravity centre of the pump truck and improve the safety of the pump truck during operation have been problems to be urgently solved by one skilled in the art.